


Fall Festival

by great_neckpectations



Series: M'Baku & Ce'Amaka [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_neckpectations/pseuds/great_neckpectations
Summary: Learn how M'Baku becomes leader of the Jabari Tribe and his relationship with his wife, Ce'Amaka.





	1. When Ce'Amaka met M'Baku

It was fall in Jabariland, which meant winter would come soon. The spring and summer brought a bountiful harvest for the village and to mark the occasion, all Jabari gathered in celebration. Man, Woman, Child wore their best leather and fur for this event. Chief M’Bundu greeted the villagers as they gather in the center of the town. 

“Praise to Hanuman for our fruitful harvest this spring and summer. For centuries we have clothed and fed our people with the gifts Hanuman have provided since before humans roamed the earth. Thank you fellow Jabari for taking care of each other, time and time again. The Warrior’s cry is fiercest when it is not alone”.

Barks of praise and happiness erupted in the town circle. The chief was absolutely correct in his sentiments. The Jabari were strongest when they worked together.  Yet Ce’Amaka had always been an independent soul since she was very young. She felt alone in her vision for Jabariland’s future. Why could there not be a balance between the tradition and forward movement into the future like the rest of Wakanda?

Ce’Amaka jolted back into reality when Chief M’Bundu’s oldest son, Akunna drunkenly yelped to garner attention for a toast. Akunna was rough around the edges. His hair was shaven on the sides and left a path of tightly coiled hair in the middle of his head. Everyone laughed at the young man’s over expressive nature. His wife rocked a small infant in her arms as she watched her husband entertain a crowd. She smiled proudly. Next to her stood was the chief’s younger son, M’Baku. He was quiet compared to his older brother. It was no secret that Akunna would be next in line to be chieftain of the Jabari tribe. He had been groomed since birth to be chief and M’Bundu was getting older. Akunna and other Jabari warriors broke out in loud barks and beat their chests. 

Ce’Amaka took the uptick in action as her exit into the wooded area next to the village center. She climbed half way up a tree and situated herself to watch the celebration alone with her book. She smirked as she watched her people dance to drums and get drunk off of gorilla blood wine. Her attention was interrupted by rustling among the foliage. She peeped down to see M’Baku walking amongst the trees. He was the more handsome of the two brothers. More clean cut but sported a full beard like most Jabari men.  His fur became snagged as he walked between trees. Loosening the branch’s hold on him, he looked up and saw Ce’Amaka giving a look of puzzlement. She broke the silence. 

“Shouldn’t you be at the festival celebrating with your family?” 

“I could say the same to you. Why are you alone in the woods?” M’Baku questioned. 

“I like to be alone with my thoughts. You still haven’t answered my question. 

M’Baku let out a laugh under his breath and smirked at her. 

“I suppose the same reason as you. Too many thoughts to enjoy the festivities” he said in an almost solemn voice. 

The Fall Festival was notorious for being a place where many Jabari found their significant other. The combination of drifting warmer weather, wine, and dancing lead many a Jabari to confess their infatuation with another tribe member. 

M’Baku looked down and prepared to walk deeper into the woods. The curious Ce’Amaka attempted to climb her way down the tree, but her foot slipped. M’Baku grabbed her by her chubby legs right underneath her bottom and gently place her on the ground. 

“Thank you, M’Baku”. 

“You are welcome….. I did not get your name” he said slyly. 

“Oh I apologize for not introducing myself. I am Ce’Amaka”. 

“Lovely name for a lovely woman” M’Baku matter-of-factly as he straightened Ce’Amaka’s circular glasses on her face. 

Ce’Amaka raised her eyebrow in a cynical manner. 

“So what has your mind occupied, nwayọọ ibu*?” Ce’Amaka may have had her share of gorilla blood earlier in the night. It has a way of sneaking up on you. 

The light flirting perked up M’Baku’s expression. Jabari men are the biggest flirts in the country and were not shy when someone caught their eye. 

M’Baku fiddled leaves from the tree next to him while staring at Ce’Amaka “Transitions. My future. Legacy. The typical son of chief’s worries” he giggled. 

“Less about me. Why aren’t you dancing? You seem like you would be a great dancer with those hips?” M’Baku looked her up and down as if he was trying to imagine how her hips moved to Jabari chants and drums. 

Ce’Amaka was curvy under her leather skirts and fur that hung on her shoulder. Her underbust corset accentuated her hip to waist ratio and lifted up her chest which was elaborately decorated with a necklace of brass, bones, stones, and of course jabari wood. Her hair reached passed her shoulders and was soft and wavy free from her usual braided bun. The top of her hair was braided in small braids that lead to cowrie shells and colorful string. She was classic feminine Jabari beauty, with dark eyes and a circular septum bone piercing. 

Ce’Amaka laughed out loud at his bluntness 

“Typical Jabari boy. You do not waste time. I am not that drunk yet. Plus —”

M’Baku cut her sentence short by grabbing her book from her hand and pulling it above his head to hit the moon’s light as to read the title. 

“A History of Vibranium? “ he questioned. Ce’Amaka jumped to snatch it but it was futile given he was over a foot taller than her. 

“May I have my book back please?” 

“Why are you reading such things?”

Ce’Amaka’s Jabari woman temper began to reveal itself

“That’s no concern to you. My book please? I will not ask again” 

M’Baku’s eyes widen and he let out a hearty laugh. 

“Typical Jabari girl. You do not waste time with the threats”. 

“It’s not funny. I want my book.”

“Why are you reading such nonsense? We are Jabari we do not use vibranium.” His tone seemed to turn more serious. 

“I am a woman of science. I want to learn about everything that concerns the Jabari and Wakanda as a whole.”

M’Baku’s face became hard to read in their mutual silence. 

“I love Jabariland. However, we are Wakandan. So what concerns the rest of the country, affects us. I want the best for our tribe and knowledge is how I will contribute.” Ce’Amaka had a confident and proud tone to her voice. 

M’Baku lowered the book to his side and sighed. 

“I often wonder what it would be like if our tribe joined the rest of the country. I am not happy with the way King T’Chaka has been ruling. My father and brother complain as well but will not do anything. Somehow silence is tradition for them”. M’Baku brow furrowed with a mix of anger and sadness as he handed the book back to Ce’Amaka. 

“You do not have to be silent. You are the chief’s son. You have so much power to change things” said Ce’Amaka in a fiery tone. The mix of gorilla blood wine and her growing fascination with M’Baku made her brown full cheeks glow and blush under the moon. 

“That’s not how things work for the younger son. I will probably be general of our army. Not much else” 

The mood seemed to become dark.

Ce’Amaka grabbed M’Baku’s much larger hand. “We should head back. There is much dancing to do”. She looked up and smiled as to lighten the mood. 

M’Baku heart raced as he caressed her smaller hand with his thumb. 

“Lead the way, Utu'm”*. 


	2. The End of a Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flirtation continues and M'Baku confesses a very important secret to Ce'Amaka

Ce’Amaka and M’Baku entered into the village circle with their fingers intertwined. M’Baku turned to her and got a better look at her in the light that encircled the celebration. He used his free hand to run his thumb across Ce’Amaka’s cheek **  
**

“I was right. You are beautiful”, he declared as a relaxed grin appeared on his face.

“I know. Thank you for noticing”, Ce’Amaka joked.

“I’m sure you’ve figured out that you are the more handsome brother.” She smirked at the chief’s son as he walked over to the table with Gorilla blood wine.

The village circle seemed to be filled with the normal roaring chatter of the Jabari. Ce’Amaka looked around at all the potential new couples created from the night’s festivities. Entranced at the idea of new love and new beginnings, she did not notice M’Baku had returned next to her until he broke the silence.

“Did you know that there is always an increase of Jabari babies born 9 months after this festival?”, he looked down at her with inquisitive eyes and smile.

“I am sure. Babies and divorce papers, eh?”, she quipped. They both chuckled as M’Baku handed her a glass of the sweet, red, wine that warmed their bodies.

“M’Baku!”, a brash, drunken voice rang out. It was Akunna. His full lips tinted burgundy from wine and eyes hazy from intoxication.

“Who is this tasty little treat you are with? Leave it to you to wander off and find you a fine thing like this.” Akunna took thick digit to tilt Ce’Amaka’s chin but she quickly slapped his hand away.

“She’s got a little fight in her, eh? I like that!”, Akunna cackled loudly while slapping his brother on the back, signaling him to join in on the ruckus.

“You’re intoxicated”, M’Baku said with an unamused face.

“Intoxicated? No dear brother. I am Akunna”. The elder brother broke out in more laughter and an annoyed smile broke across the younger brother’s face.

“And whom do I owe this pleasure to?”, Akunna said while kissing the back of Ce’Amaka’s hand. The small woman sighed and rolled her eyes.

“I’m Ce’Amaka”, she said plainly. “It is nice to meet you Prince Akunna”.

“Likewise. I see you have my baby brother preoccupied. I cannot fathom another reason why he is not partaking in festivities with his fellow Jabari warriors”, Akunna grunted. The older prince tried to peek behind Ce’Amaka. M’Baku stood in front of the short woman to shield his brother’s prying eyes.

Akunna let out a hearty laugh while his right hand laid on his jiggling belly

“Baby brother! You must really like this one”. He smiled looking Ce’Amaka up and down.

Ce’Amaka in turn tried to make her body smaller and curves less noticeable by slouching her shoulders and crossing her arms across her hips. M’Baku wrapped his large muscled arm around her waist on response to her posture.

“If I did not know any better, I’d think you were the one becoming chief. You’ve been so serious as of late. It’s dampening my mood. Urgh”, he mused while throwing his hands up in defeat before joining back with other drunken Jabari warriors.

When Akunna was out of sight, M’Baku turned to Ce’Amaka whose face was painted with a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance.

M’Baku cleared his throat before speaking.

“I apologize for my brother’s antics. He’s usually not this bad”. M’Baku huffed in fustration.

“I should expect heirs to the throne to be entitled asses”, Ce’Amaka said smugly. She began to walk away from M’Baku when he grabbed her arm to pull her towards him

“Do not touch me!”, Ce’Amaka spat while hitting the bigger man.

“I am not like my brother!” M’Baku fumed with furrowed brows. He followed Ce’Amaka as she walked away from the festivities.

“Do not follow me. I think I’ve had enough of Jabari princes for the night”. Ce’Amaka’s pace began to speed up but it was fruitless compared to the long strides of M’Baku’s legs.

“Ce’Amaka”, he pleaded as he stood in front of her blocking her path.

“My brother is right. I have been thinking of becoming chief”. M’Baku’s eyes were weighty and his breathing had sped up.

Ce’Amaka’s faced change from angry to confused as she stared at him. He was serious.

“My ideas of the Jabari rejoining the rest of Wakanda. The Jabari being seen as legitimate Wakandan citizens whose voices are heard has always been shot down as silly at best and blasphemy at worst. Then YOU! You came literally from the sky and I wasn’t alone anymore in my thoughts and beliefs”. M’Baku voice quieted and he moved away to give her more space to process his confession

It was silent for a while and both tried to avoid eye contact. Ce’Amaka was unsure of what to make of the prince’s confession. She barely knew him. She knew of the chief’s family. She heard the whispers of “disagreements” on the future of the Jabari and the happenings in the Golden City. It seemed petty royal infighting until tonight. Until the chief’s son himself confessed that he wanted to legitimately challenge his brother for the Jabari throne.

Ce’Amaka looked up at M’Baku.

“When was the last time someone challenge the first-born for the throne?”, She asked.

“It’s been about a century since someone dethroned a legitimate heir. That’s when my bloodline took the throne starting with my Great-grandmother Ngozi”.

Ce’Amaka took in a deep breath and meditated on what she had heard. Maybe the prince was right. That meeting on one of the most important nights in Jabari tradition was a sign. That end of summer signaled the beginning of a new season.

“Well..”, she hesitated before continuing. She’s looked the large man in the eye with earnest.

“There is precedent. What is your endgame?”, she asked with challenging eyes.

“To make sure the Jabari livelihood and culture survive”, he replied. The gravity of the conversation made his lofty figure even more imposing in the moonlight. His intense dark eyes pierced through Ce’Amaka. There was pride and angry in his voice.

Ce’Amaka snickered and the solemn mood was broken.

“Well first thing’s first”, she said as she walked up to M’Baku with authority cutting the distance between their bodies.

“Learn to stand up to your brother. If you cannot defend my honor, how can you challenge him for the throne, hmm?”, she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“He’s no longer just your brother. He is your competition”.

M’Baku’s shoulders lowered in disappointment in himself. “I apologize for allowing him to make you feel uncomfortable. That will not happen again. You have my word”. M’Baku brought his hand to his heart to seal the declaration.

A small smile graced Ce’Amaka’s face as she reached to hold M’Baku’s face in her small, delicate hands bringing his lips to hers. She broke the kiss and searched his face for a reaction. His ebony eyes were wide with surprise and lust. They bore into her as he had laid eyes on an angel. She could feel the pulse behind his ear speed up as she cradled his face. M’Baku stood straight and pulling away from her heavenly grasp and cleared his throat.

“Do not take my admission as a sign of diversion from our customs. I am still a man of tradition. I will still court you like my father did my mother. And his father before him. The correct way”, he said in a dignified manner.

The smile on Ce’Amaka widened and she grabbed his hand as she did in the woods earlier in the night.

“Well, you should walk me home”, she said coyly with a swerve in her hips. She bit her bottom lip before continuing. “Great Gorilla M’Baku”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: 
> 
> nwayọọ ibu - Gentle Giant 
> 
> Utu’m - a very sweet fruit


End file.
